


Losing Focus

by orphan_account



Series: Believe in me when i say this [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An extremely happy ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should have never lost sight of steve.<br/>But steve would have nearly died over and over just to keep tony safe, and a death is all it takes for tony to realise the truth.</p><p>(No actual charachter death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listening to static

**Author's Note:**

> And heres the next thing in the series, enjoy amore

Steve growled at tony as he made fun of the stars and stripes suit Yet again. By now it was more irritating than when clint showing up behind you out of nowhere as if by magic.  
He clenched his fists, breathing deeply so he wouldnt loose his temper, and instead tried to focus on anything but tony's seductive voice, not that steve would ever admit the tone was pleasure shuddering.

So what did he focus on instead you may ask?

Tony's clothing.

He wore a tight dark blue singlet, the light of the arc reactor easily shining through in its own shade of blue, and black ripped jeans, showing flesh that steve got an innapropriate craving to run his hands and tounge over.

He had no idea what was wrong with him lately, just that his infatuation with the man in a suit of iron had, thankfully, gone unnoticed...  
For now.

He really planned on it staying that way.

He knew tony was straight, so he really didnt think his intense affections would or even could ever be returned.   
Tony stopped his teasing with a fown, a very adorable one in steves opinion. 

"Man of stars? Yo? You even listening?"   
Steve raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his head as he tiltedhis head back slightly and widened his stance.

"Not really"

Tony huffed, thinking for a moment before turning away, and captin america watching him walk off, or more like watched his ass walk off.  
Damn it all...

The speakers squealed and nick fury's voice shouted through, much to everyones dismay and annoyance.  
"Avengers assemble and get your asses moving, we've got a problem"

 

Half an hour was all it took to see them standing in the middle of a battle field, protecting an injured tony from some old enemies of his, more idiots trying to get weapons and\or take over stark industries.

Steve was furious, how dare they try to harm tony! 

An explosion in the dirt had him fighting dust, unsure of what to do, and then he saw tony grabbed, and threw himself in the way, pushing tony away and shouting a distant "Run!" Then everything was black.

 

..."Nice work, you got captain...good bait...stark...get him...end...win"  
Steve couldnt focus on what the two men facing away from him were saying as he slowly woke, his head hurt, and his speaker blared in his ear from his team trying to reach through to him, it crackled and his heart clenched when he heard tony's scared voice attempted to call him through the ear piece.

Steve was in the enemies hands.

Apparently the battle he was in had ended, and he was dragged with the bad guys to saftey as they recovered, probably going to blackmail shield into trading the american icon for a certain playboy, rogers wouldnt allow that. Ever.

He had to escape and quickly, and as he looked around the ruined crubled house that was being used as a temporary head quarters, he could tell the enemies didnt realise he was awake, and as he spotted a box of explosives, he also realised he would never get to go back to the one he loved.

Just like last time.

And yes he loved tony, he prayed the man would be ok without him.

And he slowly moved towards the box.

 

Tony stood with the others on top of the mountain, breathing hard as they all tried desperatly to reach steve through the intercom.

His heart was breaking.

Im going to loose him, it replaid in tony's head like a broken record.

Then he shouted in relief as steves voice crackled through, the other team members and most shield agents that were there, fury and coulson, all froze.

"Tony-... Im- sorry... Love you...odbye"  
Starks eyes widened and he dropped the comm, eyes glazed over as he breathed hard and slowly looked up at the small house ruins they could see in the distance, everything was silent.

"Steve no..."

The house exploded with a defening roar.


	2. Your heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes gone... Why can't this just end... Gone
> 
> Because he's not gone.
> 
>  
> 
> IT RETURNS SDHJIKGTIV

It felt like his heart was literally being ripped from his chest, like the world was caving in and ended on him. All tony could process was that steve was gone, and that he had LOVED HIM. All tony wished was that he had of been able to tell the super soldier that stark returned the feelings, but now that couldnt happen.

Everyone was frozen, completely in shock, confused as to what exactly had happened, and what steve's words had meant.

But tony knew.

Tony wished he didnt.

Even better he wished it was him in there rather than rogers.

"Tony?..."

He couldnt move, could barely breathe, his whole body just shut down, shut out, broke down.

"Tony...dont...do this... Snap... Out it... Tony..."

He felt like everything had pin pointed at that moment before the explosion, and hisheart was twisting as he stared at the clouds of smoke and fire, memories flashing into his mind.

~Flashbacks~

Rogers had just gotten dressed after his shower and walked into the shared lounge in the avengers mansion. Tony got caught staring, and created up a random excuse, saying something about steve missing the starry outfit he loved oh so much, then walking away with a fake smirk, turning a corner and stopping to breath and will away a certain sudden erection.

 

Steve had just gotten back from a dangerous mission, and tony had been the first to congratulate him, not really understanding why he felt so relieved that rogers was back and safe... Could it really be?...

 

Tony was in his private workspace, editing his iron man suit, his mind was consumed with dark memories of that day in new york, when he had almost died, his mind was disturbed, and it had been a week since he left the shop, surviving on heated food and working nonstop.  
It was then that steve walked in, sitting in Tony's wheelie chair, watching him work. Stark had only ignored him.  
"Tony, you know, we are all really worried about you..."  
He only nodded, asking steve to pass him a screwdriver, that captain handed it to him and then continued talking.  
"Im serious, what's wrong? Its been five days, it's not the same without you around... Please come up with us, eat dinner with us, even coulson is getting pissed and requesting your presence, come on tony, come stay with me..."  
Tony never realised until much later why he really agreed to that, he wisheshe had of seen it all sooner...

~Flashback end~

Bright lights flashed in his eyes, tony realised he was no longer standing, but lying on the floor in an aircraft, but he no longer cared, just lay there staring up at the lights.

"...never got to tell him i love him..."

Tony...  
The whispers where in his mind... Remembering steve's voice, the way it washed over him and was always there when he needed to hear it, and now it was gone.

...gone...

 

Tony had snapped out of it, the moment he heard that they were searching for steves body, everyone had found themselves in the helicarrier, in the main area at the meeting table, over looking everyone on the computers.

Reports poured through the hellicarriers speakers constantly as the search team cleared a patch to the last known sight of steve rogers.

Fury was standing at the head of the table facing out, looking at all his workers, agents, scientisrs, docters and more. The room was packed, yet silent as reports continued through.

"We've almost cleared a path to the center sir"

Everyone was tense, tony was shifting around, slipping in and out of focus as he breathed hard, bruce was rubbing his back slowly but it did nothing to alleviate his almost hyperventilation attack.

"There! Over there under those bricks and wooden beams i think i can see him!" Tonys heart clenched painfully and his breathing worsened, at least there was a body to find...  
"Get this rubble off him..."   
Oh god. 

Tony just couldnt do it, he couldnt sit and listen as they pulled the one he loved from his grave.

He ran from the room, running till he was far away from the voices, lost in the hallways of the carrier, there his back leaned heavily against a wall and ge slud to the ground, hiding his face in his hands.

"Steve"  
He sobbed freely, gasping as his body hyperventilated and he lost it. 

Tony starks world went black.

~two days later~

Wasn't he the one supposed to be in a hospital bed, being watched and sobbed over?  
He hated seeing him like this, hated the fact that he was still alive but wasnt able to tell him.

All steve could do was sit beside Tony's hospital bed in the Avengers mansion and wait for the genius to wake up.

Steve had been told what had happened. Right before it had been discovered that rogers was still alive, tony had ran from the room, breathing hard and his eyes filled with pain and glassy, it wasn't until they found him two hours later that shit went down. 

Everyone had been so occupied with getting steve into the hospital that they hadn't realised tony was missing, as soon as they did though, they sent a search party in the form of all the remaining avengers and a few agent to look for him.

Steves heart ripped when they described how they found him.

Passed out, breathing hard, and bleeding.

A lot.

Apparently him getting so worked up had done something to where the arc reactor was pressed into his skin, tearing the scarred tissue and causing heavy bleeding. 

Rogers woke up only this morning, but stark showed no sign of stirring.

Tony... Please wake, im so scared you wont.

 

It was another two days tony until tony woke.

 

Waking was a slow process. Tony could hear a sad, low humming, his senses drifted in and out, slowly feeling his body awaken, and noticing the dull trobbing pain in his chest.

"Steve"

The name came unbidden to his sleep addled mouth, stray tears slipping out from under his closed eyes.

The humming stopped.

"Tony?"  
That voice... It's not... Tony knew it couldn't be, he's dead after all.

"Mmm..." his slow hummed reply was broken with sadness, his eyes still shut.

"Oh tony im so sorry, i shouldnt have left you like that"

No, it couldnt really be... Tony wasn't imagining it, he was really there.

His eyes slowly opened, the world swirled and tilted around that one person, Steve Rogers.

"Steve, i thought you... I..."

Steve's eyes where glassy at Tony's broken and cracked words, he shook his head sadly, smiling softly.

"Im still alive, a little explosion can't kill me"

Tonly laughed weakly.

"You idiot, never do that to me again, i... I love you too much to go through that pain again."

Steve's eyes widened, and tony could help but blush and look away, glaring in distaste at the stupid machines he was hooked up too.

"Remind me to never let you loose too much blood, you start saying things that mean something"  
Tony pouted when he looked back at Steve's disbelieving face.

"But... Im being honest, i-i-i love you, i was so upset when i never got to say it to you... Then when they were pulling your body from the rubble i couldnt handle it and i ran, i panicked, i collapsed, i didnt know what to-"  
Steve silenced him.

Tony's eyes went wide.

The lips covering his where warm and soft, forcing him into a silence, his heartrate not actually lowering from his near panick attack.

Steve only pulled back enough so that they were not even a center meter apart, his eyes still closed.

"Shhh baby...i love you, god more than anything... And now im here, im not going anywhere, sleep now"

Its wierd how with that one small half command, Tony did sleep, dreaming of nothing but stars and striped burned into iron.

 

Tony was in his workshop, steve had been sent on a mission the same day he said to stark that he wasnt going anywhere.

Half the hellicarrier was nearly destroyed for that mistake, but in the end he was still forced to go and now everyone was having their suspicions about Stark and rogers, and as soon as tony had been released from the infirmary he had been taken home to the mansion with the other avengers.

Three days passed, he ignored the outside world and blocked everyone out.

He never heard any new about Steve's mission,never heard from him.

Tony was starting to doubt, washe even good enough for steve? The innocence and icon of America? The hero that everyobe loved?

No... No he wasn't... He couldn't...

He voiced his opinions to JARVIS, the robot comforting, even if he was a robot, Tony guessed that you could probably say that Jarvis was his best friend.

"Sir, why don't you discuss your problem with the captain himself? Im sure he would understand"  
Tony scoffed as heflicked through details on wierd happenings going on in korea, just sent to him by director fury.

"How about no? He probably already thinks im an idiot..."

 

Steve arrived him a few minuted later, Showering and sleeping for an hour before walking into the shared lounge where all avengers where seated.

All except a certain ex playboy.

Everyone looked tired and worried, banner gave him a tight smile.

"Where's tony?"  
They all sighed, steve sat down, worried.

"Sorry steve... No one can get through to him, he shut himself in his toy room and wont answer anything, we havent seen him since we found him in that corridor sevendays ago..."

Steve rested his eyes in his hand, rubbing them tiredly.

"Warn fury that when i get back, he's dead for sending me on that mission"  
They gave Rogers confused looks, but he ignored them and walked out.

Down the hall left, right, take the elevator right down... Left.  
. down the right steps...

"Jarvis?"  
He stopped at the door.

"Ah sir you're home, may i ha e a word with you for a moment?..."

 

Steve couldnt believe it, tony thought he wasnt good enough? That he wpuld never love him because of Starks past?

No wonder he shut himself in... The doubt could never me good for him.

"Tony"

Jarvis had let him in, now he was standing a few meters behind the man of his dreams.

Stark froze.

"Why would you think things like this Tony?"

Steve heard a hissed whisper of 'traitor' before the man turned, looking slightly tired, nervous, and insecure.

"I ...i just...you..."

Steve was there in an instant, pulling the shorter man into his arms.

"I love you and nothing can change that, i love you for everything that makes you, you, every little part,i wont ignore anything about you because i live every bit, and i couldnt care less what others will say, you are mine, and i am totally yours, Tony, be my boyfriend?"

The raven in his arms clung to him and sobbed, nodding continously.

 

The two ate dinner together, in tony's quarters, laughing and talking like they never had before.

Somehow they ended up on the couch, steve laying down on a blanket spread over the black furniture with tony straddling his waist.

Steves hands danced lightly over tony's hips, the latter giving the former a heated look and slowly bending, pressing their lips together.

Tony couldn't help but moan when Steve's tounge darted out and ran along the corner of his mouth, slipping in and entwining with his own, not even bothering with a dominance battle, steve had one that one long, long ago.

Hands found their way under shirts, and clothing found themselves on the other side of the room to their owners, steve and tony panting as Tony looked up at steve, their positions being reversed and Rogers pinning Tony's hands above his head.

Steve atracked Stark's neck, leaving another red mark on the toned body of his boyfriend.

"Oh god steve..."

Tony's little sexy moans were sending Rogers mind spiraling and out of control, his grip on reality slipping as he moved and started rubbing their erections together, grazing his teeth over an erect nipple.

Tony reponded viscously, dragging his nails over Steve's back harshly, the skin raising and turning red.

Moans filled the room, and steve forced himself to move back, tony gasping beneath him.

"Tony-""steve, dont ask, just take me"

Steve smirked.

"My pleasure, metal head"  
"Just hurry up, stripey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a steamy scene? Love ya's!


End file.
